I think i love you Twilight song fic
by iambetterthanyou007
Summary: A song i think i love you by David Cassidy that catches Edward's eyes. Might wanna hear the song before you read it. For all the 70s and twilight fans, I thank Thee. 1 shot.


Disclaimer: Property of David Cassidy, who wrote this song, "I think I love you". To all you 70s fans, enjoy. XD

EPOV

Ugh! I slammed my wooden desk in frustration. It crumbled to the ground, dust billowing up from the crash. I fell down onto my small black couch and closed my eyes. Yet, I opened them again, because I could see HER. She was everywhere: at my school, in my biology class, in my MIND. If I could dream, she would probably be there too. I'm going insane. Sighing, I draped my arm over my eyes. I was no less at ease than I would be standing up, but lying there on that couch, it just made me feel so human.

All right, there I go again, thinking like Rosalie. I sat up and stared out the window. I wonder what She was doing; I wonder whether she is thinking of me like I am of her. No, no, NOOO! I squeezed my head with my hands angrily. I don't WANT her to think of me. I don't WANT her to like me. No, what I want is for her to be like a human and leave me ALONE. Yeah, that's what I want. I nodded to myself, hands still clutched against my skull.

*Edward, stop squeezing your head or you'll crush it* thought the little, annoying, crazy-thinking, horrible idea making, rash TINY pixie that goes by the name of Alice. As much as I was thoroughly agitated by her, I let my arms fall to my sides, giving my head some free leave. I laid back down onto the couch and just stared at the ceiling, letting my mind wander. My eyes could see every curve in the ceiling, yet it was bland, boring, unlike Her…NO! Stop it! I scolded myself harshly.

"Get…yourself…together," I murmured to thin air. Downstairs, I heard the rustling of someone changing positions on the couch in front of the TV.

"If he doesn't get himself back into shape, I'll kill him," I heard Rosalie murmur to herself. She's been a bit touchy lately ever since I had saved Bella from that car. Oh well. That doesn't quite matter right now.

I stood up and grabbed a random CD from my shelf and inserted it into the boom box Carlisle had given to me as a "welcome to the family" gift. The silver box sat on my desk innocently as it read my disc and began playing.

*I was sleeping, and right in the middle of a good dream, like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain. Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head, and spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread, I THINK I LOVE YOU. *

What in the world??? I whirled around and grabbed the case that held the CD I had put in. What?! A 70's disc?! What was a 70's CD doing in my room??? Emmett probably left it in here as a joke, so I might accidentally play it. Well, it worked.

*This morning

I woke up with this feeling

I didn't know how to deal with

And so I just decided to myself

I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it

And didn't I go and shout it

When you walked into the room.

"I think I love you!"* Sang the Boom box. That's it! I ran over to take out the CD. Man, I was SO gonna kill Emmett. I was about to yank out the disc when I heard the next part of the lyrics.

*I think I love you.

So what am I so afraid of?

I'm afraid that I'm not sure of

A love there is no cure for. *

What the heck? I stared at the boom box, evidently intrigued. Those lyrics…I remember hearing them before, back in the 70s, but never really compared them to my life…my Bella…

*I think I love you.

Isn't that what life is made of?

Though it worries me to say

That I've never felt this way. *

Why in the world is this so like my life? Wow Emmett, you do know how to pick your songs.

*I don't know what I'm up against.

I don't know what it's all about.

I got so much to think about.

Hey, I think I love you.

So what am I so afraid of?

I'm afraid that I'm not sure of

A love there is no cure for.

I think I love you.

Isn't that what life is made of?

Though it worries me to say

That I've never felt this way.

Believe me,

You really don't have to worry.

I only want to make you happy

And if you say,

"Hey, go away," I will

But I think better still,

I'd better stay around and love you.

Do you think I have a case?

Let me ask you to your face:

Do you think you love me? *

I sat quietly as I listened to the rest of the song, which was a chorus of "I think I love you" 's over and over and over again. I then stood up once more, mind filled with thoughts of my own (and others) and fantasies. I walked downstairs (human speed) and walked through the kitchen, deep in thought. Then, in my mind, I heard a loud chorus of Jingle Bells. I looked up and saw Alice, perched on the counter, reading a magazine, looking smug. I started at her for a few moments until she looked up.

"What?"

So, THAT'S IT!


End file.
